$-3jk + 5jl + 10j + 6 = 9k - 1$ Solve for $j$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-3jk + 5jl + 10j + {6} = 9k - {1}$ $-3jk + 5jl + 10j = 9k - {7}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $-3{j}k + 5{j}l + 10{j} = 9k - 7$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( -3k + 5l + 10 \right) = 9k - 7$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( -{3k + 5l + 10} \right) = 9k - 7$ $j = \dfrac{ 9k - 7 }{ -{3k + 5l + 10} }$